


Dinner with a Stranger

by Goodnightwife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hiddlestoner Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodnightwife/pseuds/Goodnightwife
Summary: Y/N gets lost in London during her "alone-cation" and bumps into a more than helpful Tom Hiddleston.





	Dinner with a Stranger

Y/N huffed her way down the street in London, more lost than she had ever been in her life. Nothing looked familiar, her phone was dead, and she had lost her map four turns ago, not that it was super helpful anyway. Turning down another row of houses, Y/N hoped to high heaven something would begin to look right. Her “alone-cation” wasn’t turning out so well. Behind her sunglasses, a few tears began to fall as she pushed herself to keep walking forward. 

“Excuse me, are you alright?” a soft voice said from behind her. Turning quickly and stumbling, Y/N found her nose almost buried in a plaid chest. Two strong hands grabbed her arms to steady her and then quickly released. Allowing her eyes to roam up the chest, she found a well shaped mouth, a thin nose, and concerned eyes of the most handsome man she had ever seen in real life. 

“I’m lost,” she said, a small sob making her voice crack. 

The mouth smiled and words came out but it took him repeating them before Y/N jerked herself out of her stupor to respond.

“Where are you going?” he asked once more, his eyes even more concerned. 

“I’m heading back to my hotel on Gower St. but my phone is dead and I lost my map” Y/N answered quickly, taking advantage of her brain working again. 

“Gower St. is quite a ways from here, are you on foot?” he questioned.

“Yes, I’ve been walking for a few hours now and I’m afraid that I’ve lost all sense of direction.” Y/N responded, trying to keep the tears from flowing and embarrassing her even more. “Could you point me in the right direction please? I can figure it out once I get back to familiar place.”

“I can do better than that, I can drive you there.” He offered.

“Oh, well, um,” Y/N took a step back and pulled her purse around to the front of her body, preparing herself to sprint in case he tried to grab her. Scenes from all the Taken movies flashed through her brain. “That’s very kind of you but I’m okay walking.”

“Wait, I’m sorry, I’m going about this all wrong” he looked ashamed down at his shoes for a moment. “My name is Tom and I promise I’m not a crazy person and I’m not trying to kidnap you. I simply want to help. I promise, I mean no harm.” He smiled hopefully while Y/N slowly took off her sunglasses to peer into his face. A good judge of character, Y/N decided that he looked honest enough and made a decision based on the evidence at hand.

“Alright Tom, my name is Y/N and a ride to Gower St. would be great. Thank you.”

Tom’s smile was enough to brighten the whole of London. 

“Wonderful!” He gestured down the street, “My car is just here.”

He opened the passenger door and Y/N gratefully sat down, her feet had been about to scream at her for the hours of walking, even in her sensible shoes. Tom hopped into the driver’s seat and began maneuvering them into traffic and back the way Y/N had walked. 

“So what are you doing in London?” He asked, “Vacation?”

“Yes,” Y/N replied, taking a deep breath and finding her lungs filled with the heady scent of his cologne. “I am enjoying a lovely two weeks in London, it’s something I’ve always wanted to do.”

“It’s a beautiful city. Have you seen all the important sights?” he asked conversationally, his accent working wonders to calm the anxiety that had risen when she first realized she was lost. 

“Yes I think so. I’ve seen just about everything I wanted to see anyway.” She turned to watch the rows of houses pass in a slow blur.

“So, if you don’t mind my asking, why are you wondering around on your own? Surely you have someone with you," Tom's soft voice carried across the small car.

“Well, since you’re not a kidnapper I guess it’s okay to tell you, I’m alone here. It’s my alone vacation.”

“Alone?” She heard the concern return to his voice, turning her head, the look in his eyes confirmed it. “You have no one? No family?”

“Oh, I have family,” Y/N hurriedly put that fear to rest. She sighed. Sometimes it really is easier to tell the whole story so she decided sum up. “I just got out of a bad relationship and I needed some time alone in safe place while things cooled down at home. I’ve always wanted to see London so it seemed like the perfect time to take myself on a much needed vacation.”

While paused at a red light, Tom looked over at her, taking in her slightly puffy eyes and determined jaw. She was modestly dressed in loose jeans and a blue striped shirt. Her shoes were well worn, a small hole beginning on the side of the one he could see. Her bag was a largish brown leather affair that looked like it could hold enough to feed a starving man that she held close to her body. Something about her pulled at him. She held her head high but her eyes reminded him of a frightened deer. A horn behind him brought his attention back to the road and he continued to Gower Street, arriving there much too soon for his liking.

“Here you are,” he sighed watching her hold her bag closer to her body and reach for the handle.

“Thank you very much, Tom, for giving me a ride and not kidnapping me.” Y/N smiled at him across the small space of the car.

“Have dinner with me tonight,” he breathed out before he lost his nerve.

“Is that a question or a command?” Y/N voice remained light, but there was a wariness in her eyes.

“A request. Will you please have dinner with me tonight,” he smiled. “I promise to not kidnap you or poison you.”

“Well since you asked so nicely, I suppose dinner would be alright as long as it’s nothing fancy. I didn’t bring fancy clothes.” She bit the corner of her lower lip, drawing his eyes to her lips for a moment before they met her eyes again with a grin.

“Grand! Nothing fancy. It’s a deal. I’ll pick you up here at 7 then?”

“7 will be fine.”

She pulled the handle and climbed out of his car, leaving her scent behind to nag at his senses until he arrived back home later that afternoon. He paused just inside his door and gave his head a shake, trying to shake her scent from his nostrils but it seemed embedded there. 

**********

Tom pulled up at Y/N’s hotel at 6:55pm, finding a quick parking spot, he walked into the lobby and found her sitting with her back to the door. He silently walked up behind her chair and cleared his throat.

“Excuse me, ma’am, but do you have plans for this evening?” He asked, his voice soft. Y/N turned and smiled up into his sparkling eyes.

“Why no I don’t. What did you have in mind?” Y/N questioned.

“Dinner?” He asked, one eyebrow raising as he watched her stand and turn toward him. She looked amazing in grey slacks and a navy blouse. Her heels brought her head up to his shoulders. He extended his arm and Y/N smiled as she took it and fell into step with him as he led her to the car. 

Y/N couldn’t help but blush in his presence. He was dashing in dark blue pants and a simple button up. The top buttons were undone, leaving enough to her imagination that her blush deepened a little. With Y/N safely ensconced in the car, Tom hopped in a moved them into traffic.

“So where are we going?” Y/N asked.

“A little out of the way place that I know. It’s small, but it’s one of my favorite places in London.” Tom smiled as he pointed out sights on the drive to the small pub. Finding parking was easy because the parking lot was mostly empty. 

The small pub looked like a place out of fairy tale. Gray stonework covered the outside, giving it an old time feel. Inside, the old wooden floors creaked beneath their feet. An older lady met them at the door with a smile.

“Hello sweet Tom! So nice to see you again!” She said, giving Tom a big hug that he immediately returned. “And who’s your lovely lady?”

“Martha, this is Y/N.” Tom stepped aside to introduce the women. “Y/N, this is Martha. She and her husband Carl own and operate this place. Y/N is visiting from the States.”

“So nice to meet you, Martha.” Y/N reached her hand out to shake but Martha tutted and moved in with a gentle hug. 

“Oh dearie, you are so far from home I just have to hug you.” Martha rubbed Y/N’s back for a moment before moving away. Y/N quickly dashed away a tear that had formed. It had been so long since she had had a hug that sweet, and never from a complete stranger before. 

“Now, let’s get you two seated and some good food in front of you.” Martha prattled as she led them to a small table in a corner of the dining room. “Tom, you are getting too thin these days.”

“I’ve missed your cooking, Martha,” Tom replied as he held out a chair for Y/N to sit. Once they were both seated, Martha brought glasses of water and menus and left again. 

“What’s good?” Y/N asked as she perused the menu. 

“Everything, but I like the meatloaf or the baked chicken.” Tom replied, studying her profile instead of his menu. She turned to him and got caught in his eyes as he stared at her. Y/N smiled nervously and broke eye contact, trying to remember how to breath. He was distractingly handsome. Food. They were here for food. Martha appeared to save Y/N flustered nerves. 

“Alright dearies, what will you be eating tonight? Carl says the meatloaf is especially good.”

“That sounds wonderful, I’ll have that.” Y/N replied, handing the menu back to her. 

“I’ll have that too, Martha. Thank you.” Tom added. Martha nodded and moved back to the kitchen. 

“So, Y/N,” Tom began, trying to remind himself not to stare at her. “Tell me your story.”

“My story?” Y/N questioned, eyebrows raised. “It’s not very interesting dinner conversation.”

“Nonsense. Everyone has a story and it’s all interesting. Tell me. Please? To start with, tell me why you are traveling alone.” Y/N took a deep breath and searched Tom’s eyes. Finding nothing but kindness, she decided he was safe. 

“Well, I told you a little already. Bad relationship. My story isn’t much different from anyone else’s. I was engaged to someone who decided that he needed to hit me to get what he wanted. I didn’t agreed with that philosophy, so I left. He followed me for a few weeks, showing up at my job and my parent’s house, begging forgiveness.” Y/N paused, looking down at her clasped hands on the surface of the table. Tom’s hand gently covered hers, giving her the strength to continue.

“I was stupid and thought that he had changed, and so I forgave him and for a little while everything was fine. But I guess people don’t really change and he hit me again. I decided that getting punched twice was two times too many and I left again.” Y/N looked up at Tom to see anger in his face and his jaw twitched a little as he clenched it. 

“Why didn’t you call the police? Surely they would have helped you.” He asked, his hand beginning to squeeze hers.

“I did call them but they were no help. You see, my fiance was a policeman and they apparently had a ‘we protect our own’ kind of policy and since I wasn’t seriously injured, he had everyone convinced that I was just clumsy.”

“That’s not right.” Tom’s anger began to show more on his handsome face. 

“Tom, calm down,” Y/N pulled her hands out from under his and held them. “I’m okay. I’m not with him anymore and I won’t let him hurt me again.”

Martha reappeared just then with two heaping plates of meatloaf and sides of every kind, enough food for four people. Y/N and Tom sat back and once Martha had admonished them both to eat everything, they tucked into their dinners. A comfortable silence rested on the table as they ate. 

“So,” Tom started, “this vacation, this ‘alone-cation’ as you called it, you are hiding from him?”

“Kind of.” Y/N replied, pushing some green beans around on her plate. “I knew I needed to leave town for a while and he would never think to follow me here. While I’m here, my parents have hired a moving company to pack my things and move them into storage. When I get back, I’m transferring from my current location in Dallas, Texas to New York.”

“New York City?” Tom’s eyes sparked with interest.

“Yes, it will be quite a change but I think it’s far enough away from him where I can feel safe again.”

Tom dug back into his meatloaf with a smirk. Y/N didn’t know what was going through his mind but she liked the look on his face. Digging back into her own meatloaf she decided that she was ready for the adventure Tom seemed to bring into her life. Dinner was turning out to be a wonderful idea!

**********

If dinner with Tom was good, dancing with Tom was amazing. He was an incredible dancer and so easy to partner with. Y/N was only a mediocre dancer at best, but Tom made her feel like she was dancing on air. After dinner at Martha’s pub, he took her to another pub that was just as small as Martha’s but set up with a bar and dance floor instead of a dining room. 

During a slow song, he pulled her close enough to talk into her ear.

“I need to ask you something, but I’m afraid it might spoil our night.” His breath tickled her ear as he spoke, his voice as smooth as ever.

Y/N pulled back to look into his face. Being held close to him as they danced in a crowd of people, her arms wrapped around his neck and his around her waist, nothing much could spoil this night.

“Ask me” Y/N replied into his ear. 

“You know who I am, right?” he asked, looking worried.

“Yes, I know who you are,” Y/N answered, biting her lower lip as they continued to sway to the music. 

“Why didn’t you say anything? Most people make some kind of Loki comment.” 

Y/N shrugged, “It didn’t seem important at the time. Honestly, it wasn't until you dropped me off at my hotel earlier today that I finally recognized you. I’m enjoying spending this time with YOU, Tom, not Tom Hiddleston the actor. It’s a part of who you are but it’s not all that you are.”

Tom’s arms squeezed her in a hug as they danced. Every time she spoke, he fell harder for her. She had just been through a terrible situation and she didn’t need him fawning over her, but his heart wanted to so much to be near her. They danced until they were both exhausted and as he drove her back to her hotel, he held her hand in car. When they arrived in front of her hotel, they sat in the car, neither quite ready to let go yet.

“Thank you for a wonderful night, Tom.” Y/N said softly. 

“Thank you.” Tom replied just as softly. After a few moments of silence, Y/N made a movement to get out of the car, but Tom’s hand held fast and with a gentle tug on her hand, she turned back him. He searched her eyes before he spoke.

“Y/N, something’s happening here with us.” His voice was soft and a little hesitant.

“I know. I feel it too.”

“I don’t know exactly what it is, but I know I would be a fool to let you go. I don’t want to rush you, I know you just got out of a serious relationship and maybe you don’t want to even think about this so soon… but…”

“Tom,” Y/N took over. “I know. I’m not in a place to begin a new relationship right now. You deserve more than I can give you.” Tom began to stop her, but Y/N raised her hand for him to let her speak. “But that doesn’t mean that I don’t want to explore what we have together. I think I just need some more time.” 

Tom brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed it, his eyes shining into hers. 

“I guess I should have asked this earlier but what's your last name and how much longer are you going to be in town?” He asked, smiling sheepishly. 

“My last name is Y/L/N. And I leave in two days.” Y/N replied with sadness in her voice. 

“Well, Miss Y/N Y/L/N, if you will permit me, I would like to make your last two days in London the best days that you have ever had.”

“That would be amazing, Tom, but don't you have other important things you need to be doing?”

“I have the week off. I do need to run an errand tomorrow but you can come with me.”

“Well, okay I guess that would be alright.” 

“Great, I will pick you up for breakfast at 8am.”

“Alright. That sounds nice.”

For the next two days Tom made good on his word. He took Y/N to places no tourist would think to go, he took her all over London, holding her hand the entire time. Small touches on her waist, the small of her back as they walked, an arm casually draped around her shoulders, and a random kiss on the forehead made Y/N feel safer than she had felt in a year. 

The night before Y/N had to fly back to Dallas, Tom made her dinner at his house. While he cooked something that smelled amazing, Y/N explored his bookcases. He had books of all kinds from all over the world. Apparently he was as much of a bibliophile as she was, which just endeared him more to her. Despite everything that she had been through with her ex, she felt her heart leaning towards Tom. She had found safety in him, but more than that, he made her feel like she could actually love again. 

“Are you ready to eat?” Tom called from his kitchen.

“You bet, I’ll be right there.” Y/N replied, not ready to pull her nose from the book she had found. She was so engrossed in it that she didn’t hear Tom come into the room. He stood in the doorway for a moment, gazing on her as she leaned on her shoulder against his bookcase. The sight of her in his home, her adorable nose buried in one of his books, stirred something in him and he realized how much he wanted to see that sight every day. He silently moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, placing his chin on her shoulder, causing her to jump. 

“I’m sorry, love, I didn’t meant to frighten you,” he soothed. “What are you reading?” She smiled and turned the book so that he could see the cover. “That’s a good one,” he said, gently taking the book from her. Y/N turned in this circle of his arms and looked up into his clear eyes. He searched her face for any sign of hesitation or fear as he slowly lowered his face to hers. 

“Is this okay?” He asked, hovering just above her lips. 

“Yes,” Y/N breathed out just before his lips gently rested on hers. The kiss was filled with his longing that had built up over the past few days. He didn’t want to frighten her, but he needed her to understand how much she meant to him. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers toyed with the his hair on the nape of his neck as she pulled him closer, communicating some longing of her own. He finally pulled back and rested his forehead on hers as they both tried to catch their breath. 

“Wow,” Tom whispered. 

“Yeah,” Y/N giggled. “I felt that all the way down to my toes.”

“Really?” Tom pulled his head back and grinned wickedly down at her. 

“Don’t get cocky,” Y/N laughed. “I haven’t been kissed like that in a long time.”

“Well, I can remedy that easily,” Tom promised as he lowered his head again.

“Tom,” Y/N put a hand against his chest. “I… I think I need to go very slow. I’m sorry.”

“Oh darling,” Tom wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug that seemed to encompass her entire being. “Never be sorry for needing to go slow. I’m sorry I rushed. I will go at whatever pace you need, I just want to be near you.”

He held her for a couple minutes before gently disentangling his arms from her. “Now, are you ready to eat?”

“Yes,” Y/N laughed. “I’m starving.”

“Alright then, let me introduce you to my culinary talents in the kitchen.” He led her into the kitchen to an amazing meal. He was indeed a man of many talents. As they ate and laughed and talked, both knew the night would end and Y/N would be leaving the country. She didn’t know what the future would hold for them, she didn’t even know what was going to happen when she got home, but she shouldn’t have worried. Tom had a plan. 

**********

Leaving Tom was much harder than Y/N ever imagined it could be. He drove her to airport and because he’s Tom Hiddleston, they let him walk her through security and all the way to the gate. They even gave them a private room to say their goodbyes. As soon as the door closed behind them, Tom’s lips were on hers in a firm but gentle kiss. His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her close and holding tight as his lips moved against hers in a way that made her want so much more. It almost frightened her how much she wanted to be close to him. 

“Stay with me,” he whispered when he finally let them up for air. Foreheads resting together as they tried to catch their breaths. 

“I can’t,” Y/N replied softly, her eyes closed. “We both knew that me being here was short term.”

“Would you stay if you could?” He asked, his arms still holding her against him.

Y/N sighed as she opened her eyes to memorize his face, her hands cupping his jaw. “I wish I had met you two weeks ago or not at all. Three days has been too short, but would two weeks have been long enough? I don’t think so.”

Tom grinned, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Tom-” Y/N was cut off by his lips crashing into hers, drawing out a moan from her throat. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she tilted her head to give him full access to her mouth, which he took full advantage of. A loud announcement over the speaker calling for her to board the place broke them apart. 

“I’ll miss you, my darling,” he whispered, looking deep into her e/c eyes. 

“I’ll miss you too, Tom, more than I ever thought possible.” Y/N replied, a tear forming that Tom swept away with his thumb. At the gate, Y/N glanced back at Tom while her ticket was scanned and then, with a small wave, she turned and forced herself to walk down the tunnel and find her seat. Getting settled, she had to take a moment to steady her breathing to keep from bursting into tears. 

As soon as she was out of sight, Tom whipped his phone from his pocket and dialed as he began hurrying down the long hallway.

“Helmsworth, where are you right now? I need a favor.”  
Y/N landed in Dallas exhausted. Her parents picked her up from the airport, so happy to see her. She forced herself to smile and find the joy in being with her family, they never failed to raise her spirits. On the ride home, Y/N filled them in on most of the trip. They told her some surprising news that her ex had been kicked off the force. Apparently he had been stealing drugs and money that had been entered in as evidence. He was currently awaiting his court date in jail because even his own family refused to post bail. 

When they arrived at their house, Y/N felt a little more like herself. Her fears of running into her ex were greatly diminished, so much so that she felt like she might be able to tell her parents about Tom. As an adult, she certainly didn’t need to, but there was no reason to hide her joy from them. She decided that as soon as she got settled, she would tell them. 

After a shower and a bit of unpacking, Y/N was ready to talk. She left her wet hair falling around her shoulders, her face free of makeup, and dressed comfortably in a loose sundress as she replayed the conversation over in her head. She knew they would be happy but probably concerned. Her mind was so focused on the conversation that she wanted to have with them, she didn’t notice that there were three voices in their small kitchen. As she padded barefoot into the kitchen, she stopped short at the sight of Tom having a cup of coffee at the table with both her parents. 

Her hand flew up to cover her mouth as she saw her parents smiling at Tom in quiet conversation. He looked up and smiled at her, his eyes shining. He slowly stood and walked to stand in front of her. Y/N barely held back the tears that filled her eyes as he gazed down on her face. 

“Hello love,” he said softly, his eyes looking into hers with hope. 

“How?” Y/N shook her head in disbelief as the tears finally fell down her cheeks. 

“I called in a favor,” Tom gently swept her tears away as he cupped her face. “Is this okay?” he whispered. 

“God yes!” Y/N cried as she flung her arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around her waist and held fast as he hugged her, lifting her off her feet for a moment. He held her until a sound that could only be a father clearing his throat broke in. 

“Oh,” Y/N said as they pulled part, “Mom, Dad, this is-”

“Yes, we know honey, Tom explained already.” Her mother smiled over her cup of coffee.

“How long have you been here?” Y/N looked at Tom incredulously.

“Nearly an hour,” Tom actually blushed a little as he smiled, looking between Y/N and her parents. “I, umm, I have something to talk to you about, Y/N. Can we step outside for a moment?”

“Oh, um, okay, sure,” Y/N looked at the table long enough to see both of her parents grinning like idiots as she led Tom through the back door to the covered porch, stepping into a pair of flip flops she kept at the door. Tom held her hand as they stepped off the porch and into the grass and the orange light of the setting sun. 

“Y/N, I have something absolutely crazy to ask you.” He began, stopping to turn to her, still holding her hands in his.

“Okay.” Y/N waited, holding her breath.

“I understand if you think I’m insane and just send me away, I honestly wouldn’t blame you if you did.” He took a deep breath before continuing, his eyes hopeful. “I… I love you. We’ve known each other such a short time and I would never dream of trying to push you faster than can go, but I… I want to be with you. Whatever that needs to look like for you…. I just…. I’m yours, Y/N.”

“Tom,” Y/N breathed out. “My Tom, I love you too, so very much. It almost scares me how much I love you. But how can this work? I’m leaving for New York in a week and you are… Tom Hiddleston.” 

“Ah, yes, well here’s the beauty of it, my darling,” Tom grinned a delightfully wicked grin. “I’m in New York quite often. So often, in fact, that sometimes I need a ‘home base’ as it were.”

“Oh really?” Y/N returned his grin as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to hers. “I might have a place you can stay if you get in a bind.”

“You might?” He asked, his lips centimeters from hers. 

“If you ask me nicely.” she whispered.

“May I?”

“You may.” She replied just as his lips crashed down on hers. He swept her off her feet and whirled around, causing her shoes to fly across the yard towards her parents watching from the screen door. Their arms linked together, both smiling, happy to finally see their daughter find happiness. 

**********

6 months later….

Cameras flashed such that Y/N was nearly blinded but she kept smiling, her arm around Tom’s waist. They were attending a charity function and Tom warned her about the reporters and their cameras. He gave her pointers on how to keep smiling and not look like a maniac. His arm around her waist kept her grounded. Someone yelled something and Tom turned to look down into her face, love shining that even the furthest photographer couldn’t miss it. With a grin, he leaned down and gently touched his lips to hers. He brought her left hand up to his chest and stood such that the flashing lights bounced off of the diamond gleaming on her finger.


End file.
